


It Feels Good For The First Time In A Long Time

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [26]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fishnets, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Twenty-Six.His eyes cracked open, meeting Oliver's to see if it were okay that Dinah was currently sliding into his lap like she belonged.





	It Feels Good For The First Time In A Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> I love this threesome! I love every character in it so much and I love the dynamic of it. I'm quite excited that I got the excuse to write it.
> 
> Title is from "High" by Sir Sly.
> 
> Enjoy!

As she slid into his lap, Hal still wondered if he was misreading the situation. He was high enough to the point where he couldn’t bring himself to care, still choking on the last drag he took because he just couldn’t do it right. Not like Ollie and Dinah could, passing the bowl back and forth with ease, thick smoke billowing into their mouths and back out after a few seconds.

Despite the fact that he was doing it wrong, his head still felt fuzzy in a way that it hadn’t since the first time he tried it. Passing a tiny joint to Carol at night behind Ferris Airline, before everything got too real, before thinking about her just made him sad. Instead, he ran his fingers up Dinah’s legs, the callouses on his fingertips getting caught in each hole in the fishnets she always wore. They managed to make her long legs look even longer, bracketing his hips as she straddled his lap.

Hal chanced a glance over at Ollie. Ollie, who was laid back on the couch, watching him with open emotion on his face. Hal thought he would be jealous but, instead, he looked pleased. He surged forward, all three of their legs brushing together as Ollie passed Dinah the smouldering bowl. She leaned towards Ollie, capturing his lips in a brief kiss before bringing the end of the pipe between them.

They had showed him the bowl, with it’s nebulous pattern and shimmering silver-y flecks that looked like stars when it hit the light just right. They had told him that it reminded them of him, that’s why Ollie had picked it up in the smoke shop. His hazy brown eyes focused on it as Ollie used the green lighter to light it, and Hal could’ve sworn that there were hints of green in it too.

He watched as Dinah’s chest heaved, watching her breathe in and take in the smoke. She held the breath of smoke in before turning back to him, leaning in until their lips brushed. Hal gasped in surprise and she let the smoke go, tickling his nose and making him gasp.

“Ollie…” He started, looking over at him with wild eyes.

He didn’t know why he expected anything else, but Ollie’s hand came down on his shoulder and he looked into Hal’s eyes with nothing but reassurance. Hal’s fingers played with Dinah’s fishnets again and he nodded. 

Neither of them had to say anything and, when Dinah inhaled more smoke from the still-lit bowl, Hal leaned into the kiss. 

She parted her lips and he did too, letting the smoke pass between them. Some of it curled between them, swirling up into the already hazy air, but most of it moved down into his lungs. He almost lost it as Dinah continued to kiss him breathless, but she pulled back to let him exhale.

Their lips crashed back together, no smoke between them this time as she kissed him. Her hands tangled in his hair and he almost broke the kiss when another came up to curl in alongside hers. Dinah held him still though, a tongue that tasted like smoke and felt like silk skimming alongside his. Eventually, she pulled back with a smirk on her lips and Hal felt delirious. He let that third hand in his hair guide his head to the side, turning to face Ollie.

He let Ollie lean in, their lips pressing together as Dinah’s own mouth found his neck. Ollie breathed the smoke into his mouth and he sucked it down. He couldn’t hold it in as long this time, nearly choking at the sensation of two mouths on his neck. He breathed out hard, almost coughing even though the pot didn’t bother his throat. 

It all started to blend together, two mouths working at his neck, kissing and lapping and sucking at his skin. Hal moaned something incoherent at them, pulling one of them back up to kiss him. Both of them had soft lips and tasted like smoke, so he didn’t see that it was Ollie that he was kissing until Dinah pushed him aside to kiss Ollie.

Once again, he found himself picking at Dinah’s fishnets, watching the pair of them kiss. Dinah ground against his lap and Hal pushed up into her, pushing her short skirt even further up her legs until he could brush his fingers up against the front of her underwear. She was soaked through and she moaned into Ollie mouth as Hal rubbed her through her panties, hips twitching into his fingers.

She broke what looked to be a nice kiss with Ollie to moan.

“I need that mouth on me and you need his mouth on you.”

Ollie chuckled at that, kissing her once before moving in to kiss Hal. It was a short brush of their lips together, a teasing tongue sliding against the bottom lip, beard against his smooth face, before Ollie was pushing back.

He let Dinah and Ollie pull his clothes off until he was naked, let them push him back to lay on the couch. He stared at the ceiling, listening to their slick mouths slide together as they kissed yet again. Hal watched the smoke curl up into the light on the ceiling, wide brown eyes staring at the winding trails until it was blocked out by a now very naked Dinah straddling his face.

When she lowered down onto him, slick dripping down into his slack mouth until she was fully pressed against him, he set to work. He licked between her folds, tasting her thick, muskiness on his tongue. Hal knew he was good at this, could stay focused even when his mind was a thousand miles away.

He was about to reach her clit when, suddenly, lips closed around the leaking head of his cock, sliding down to take him into a hot mouth. Hal lost track of what he was doing, breaking away from Dinah’s cunt to look down his body. Ollie winked at him as he bobbed up and down on his cock, tongue swirling just beneath the crown. 

Hal wanted to sit there and let Ollie work but Dinah ground against his face, slick and insistent on his mouth. His tongue went back to work, circling her clit until she could hardly keep her balance. His hands came up to steady her, suddenly missing the fishnets as his fingers pressed against her thighs.

Meanwhile, Ollie was trying to suck the high out of him and Hal felt suddenly sober as Ollie took him all the way down to the base of his cock. The head brushed against the back of his throat and his goatee tickled Hal’s skin, and he felt high in a completely different way. He floated between the taste of Dinah on his tongue and the feeling of Ollie’s mouth on him, and it was just too much.

When he shot down Ollie’s throat, he did so without warning. Ollie took it, drinking his release down even as Hal thrust hard into him and gasped. He chased Dinah’s taste, swirling around her clit even as his high seemed to grow with orgasm.  
She came with a soft sigh and the feeling of her thighs straining to hold herself up as Hal’s hands fell to his side.

He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep for a moment until he looked over and saw Dinah bouncing in Ollie’s lap. It was an arousing sight but, with his eyes drooping shut, he couldn’t do anything but sleep.

He’d deal with this in the morning, when his head could stop spinning and his mind could be clearer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
